


Red Hot Rage

by Dustybaby



Series: Supernatural Imagines [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon!Dean, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustybaby/pseuds/Dustybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon!Dean fucking you so hard that you have trouble walking after, and have to wear scarves for a few days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Hot Rage

I moved slowly from the bed feeling the burn deep in my muscles and a sharp sting between my legs. I knew what I had done and I guess the punishment fit the crime but damn, I never imagined the next morning I would fit the whole ‘rode hard and put away wet’ cliché. I needed Tylenol, a coffee and a really thick scarf to cover the marks.

The night before was spent at a bar where the music was loud and the air was filled with cigarette smoke and shouting men being schooled on playing pool by a little girl, me. I was wearing tight jeans and an extremely low cut black top with rhinestones all over it that glittered in the lamps that hung over the table. 

The cute biker dude with the tattoos and short cropped hair across from me could have been a good time. Dean was my partner in the game and I knew he was getting pissed just from the way he gripped the pool cue. Sam was back at the motel sleeping, he’d called it a night early because Dean had been testing his patience the entire case. The Dean that Sam and I knew and loved was gone and in his place was a ‘new and improved’ Dean with no remorse or regard for anyone around him. I knew how to push Dean’s buttons but demonically enhanced Dean was a new animal.

I bent over the table and took the shot.

“Damn girl. You do know how to handle a stick,” the biker said with a southern drawl.

“I could show you later.” I said standing up and winking. 

Dean slammed his cue on the table and grabbed my wrist. I heard the biker shout something about money as Dean hauled me out of the bar, my feet stumbling to keep up.

“Stop!” I shouted and hit Dean’s back with an open palm.

I looked back at the cute biker then ahead to Dean’s shoulders and neck tense. I swallowed hard as the cool night air hit my face.

“Let me go!” I shouted at Dean who only gripped tighter on my wrist. Dean opened the passenger door of the Impala then slammed the door shut. I kicked the dash and threw myself back in the seat.

“Don’t kick the dashboard.” His voice was dark and low. I shot a glare at him and rolled my eyes as he turned the engine over and peeled out, “And don’t roll your eyes at me.”

“You aren’t my father, or my boyfriend.” I snarled and put my heels into the dash, just to annoy him. His arm stretched out and slapped my legs down. I wanted to hit him but I knew better than that.

In the motel, I slammed the door behind me forcing Dean to find his key to get in. He growled as he entered the room and stared me down. I was standing tall in the middle of the room with arms folded and fist clenched. I could feel my nails digging into my palms. 

“What the holy fuck is your problem!” I snapped at him.

“You acting like a whore in front of the whole bar?” he said callously as he tossed his keys down and shrugged his jacket off. 

“Fuck you! I was ensuring our bet and providing a nice distraction for the biker.” I snarled and put my weight on one hip to give him as much attitude as I possibly could, “Like you fucking care… you pick up any slut you salivates over you.”

Dean smirked.

“Jealous?” he looked up at me with a steel to the green eyes that caught me off guard. I swallowed and shook my head.

“No.” I said firmly even if it was a lie, “Were you jealous cause I’d rather fuck a stranger than you?”

He laughed then sighed, “You’d suck my dick at the drop of a hat, if I asked you too.”

“Not anymore.” 

“You are a bad liar.”

“You’re a shitty demon.” I snapped as I pushed past him and headed for the mini fridge. I could feel my face flushing because I knew he was right.

“I’m bad at being a demon?” He questioned me with an edge to his voice that made the hairs raise on my skin, “I can make you do what I want you to.”

“I would love to see you try, Winchester.” I said staring at him across the room from me.

Dean just smiled, it was menacing and made my insides begin to flutter the way they used too before he turned into one of hell’s bitches.

“If I recall, I used to make you scream my name.” He spoke with a coolness to his voice as he strolled up to me. Hesitantly I backed up a step and bumped into the mini fridge.

“That… that was before you became this.”

“This is much better than what I was.” He hissed and his eyes flashed black. 

“Doubt it.” I said but I wasn’t sure why but the words fell out of my mouth. 

Dean kissed me hard. My inner lip scraped against my lip and burned a little. His hand went up my side and into my hair. He gripped the hair at the roots hard and pulled my head back. I let out a small yelp and stared at his face. He grinned and licked his lip. 

“You won’t hurt me.”

His kiss was deep, rough and hard but I was able to keep up. My hands scanned down his back and rested in the small dip just above his ass. His free hand was clasped to my breast, kneading it through the bra. He moved his lips from mine and found my neck, his raked teeth across the tender skin. He kissed over the freshly bitten spot and moved down my neck to the sensitive spot where the neck and shoulder meet. He kissed and sucked the skin then bit down.

He let go of my hair and picked me up with hard calloused hands. He carried me to the bed and threw me down. I bounced a little and stared at his face. He pushed me back with deft fingers he pulled the button on my jeans open and ripped the denim down my legs. I shot up and closed my legs to him.

“I like a challenge.” He hissed at me. He pried my legs apart with warm hands then crawled on the bed and extracted something from his pocket. My eyes went wide as he flicked open a pocket knife and the blade caught the light making it gleam slightly.

“Dean.” I said with a shaking voice as he lowered the knife towards my skin. He cut the thin black lace on the left then moved to the right. I watched him as he grabbed the hem of my shirt and sliced the material in half then the thin piece of fabric between the cups of my bra. Before I could protest the shirt and bra was open and pushed to the sides. Dean stabbed the knife into the nightstand. His lips pressed into the soft skin of my belly then worked up my skin, I let out a small gasp as he bit down onto my skin and sucked, bringing the blood to the surface and leaving a reddened welt. His body stretched against mine as he kissed and nipped along my skin. 

“Don’t move or I will tie you down.” He said as he back off the bed. I looked up and wrinkled my forehead at him.

“Oh, that’s a cute threat.” I said as I rested my head into the mattress, “Kitten.” 

He dropped his gaze and smirked. He licked his lips and crawled up the bed. His hand grabbed my throat and squeezed. I let out a gasp for air but never got it.

“This isn’t about you. I don’t care if you get off. I am gonna fuck you as hard as I want and where I want, I’m gonna mark you up and leave you aching for my cock.” He growled with black hallow eyes.

Dean back off me and I took a big gulp of air as the skin on my neck tingled. He stripped down and strutted naked towards the olive colored canvas duffle on the dresser. He concealed something in his hand then came back to me then dropped it to the floor. My legs fell open and I watched him with anxiety and excitement brewing in my belly.

Dean made no effort to prep me. His hands pushed my ankles and shoved them to meet the back of my thighs. His hands gripped my waist and he slammed himself home. I let out a whimper and grabbed his back. Dean palmed my breast and squeezed hard making me cry out. He pulled the nipple between his finger and thumb. My nails gripped his skin as he made deep and hard thrusts that forced grunts from him and a loud cry from myself. His mouth latched on to my breast and bit down hard. I let out a cry that turned into his name.

“You like being used, don’t you.” He growled as he leaned back with glinting black eyes and pushed harder causing something inside my belly to curl tighter, “You like being treated like a dirty little whore.” 

“No black eyes.” I moaned out and grabbed my breast. 

Dean fell back over me with the hard obsidian eyes boring down at me. He kissed me this time, it should have been slow and sweet but he was brutal. His teeth pulled my lip then slammed himself harder into me enough to make the curling inside my body to release like a spring and my orgasm to run through my body. 

“Oh, I’m not done with you yet.” He purred and bit down on my shoulder. He slipped out of me and sat back on the bed. My legs were shaking and I could feel my heart pounding in my head. I tried to slow my breathing and calm my body but it was useless.

“Roll over.” He growled.

“Make… me.” My voice trembled.

He grabbed my hips and lifted me from the bed. I fell face down in the bed and his hands grabbed my ass. I turned my head to face him and watched as he stared down at me. His tongue moistened his lower lip as he bent down and bit my skin making me jump a little.

“I love your ass.” He growled. Dean’s hand slapped across my ass hard making the skin burn. I yelped at the pain and his hand came down on my skin again this time the pain lingered longer. He palmed the burning skin and squeezed. Dean leaned over the bed. I heard the click of what sounded like a cap opening up. Cool liquid slid over my skin and soothed the burn for a minute. He ran a finger between my cheeks and pressed against the tight hole. I felt my throat hitched and I held my breath. I turned my head and pressed into the pillow.

Dean didn’t ease into me; he didn’t allow time for me to adjust to the fullness or the pain. He started thrusting, harder and harder. His body lowered down on mine, our skin sliding together as his hips coiled and recoiled against the curve of my ass. The vibrations of his groans and grunts against my ribs making me moan louder and twist the sheets in my fist. Dean put his arm under me and grabbed a hold of my neck. His fingers pressed into my throat and choked me. I gripped my nails into his arm when I could feel the veins in my eyes throbbing and I was beginning to see spots. He loosened his grip, sliding his hand down my chest and holding my breast tight. His mouth pressed to my shoulder, he kissed my shoulder then bit down.

Dean pumped hard against my ass until I felt him spasm and lose his rhythm. He gave a final hard push and his whole body shook. He dipped his head down on my shoulder and took a steadying breath. I was still shaking with both used holes throbbing from abuse. Dean eased out of me and backed off the bed. I heard the shower start and rolled to my side.

“Are you coming?” His voice echoed off the bathroom wall. 

“Yes.” I said with a shaking voice.

He washed my skin carefully. He kissed across my back and washed my hair. I wanted to say something snarky but held it in. Dean being rough made me appreciate the tenderness he conveyed. He held me against his body as the warm water splashed against my skin. After the shower he dried me off and I dressed feeling the burn from his abuse. I stared at the bruises on my neck, shoulders and chest and felt my cheeks flush. I knew there were more. I knew that he wouldn’t feel bad for it in fact he’s probably get an ego boost.

“Am I still a terrible demon?” he growled in my ear as we laid in bed together. His arms pressed around my stomach. 

“No.” I whispered before I let sleep take me.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not affiliated with Supernatural or Dean Winchester. I love the characters and i love to write naughty things.


End file.
